


kisses

by radregeneration



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radregeneration/pseuds/radregeneration
Summary: ficlets based on tumblr prompt list about kisses. pairings in chapter titles.
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, Anders/Karl Thekla, Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready, John Hancock/X6-88, Jowan/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Paladin Danse/Preston Garvey
Kudos: 15





	1. height difference (hancock/x6 88)

**Author's Note:**

> post referenced in summary: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts
> 
> feel free to suggest pairings and prompts in comments. (rn i only write fo3/nv/4 characters, i don't write generic player characters. so don't suggest random stuff lol)

One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.

/

Hancock stood by his terminal, reading the list of inventory requested by the town's merchants. He tapped a few keys, the beginning of a reminder that Greentop Nursery had a surplus of mutfruit, before he was interrupted by his door opening.

"'S paperwork hours right now, whadda need?" He called out without looking up the screen.

"I can leave then, sir. Wouldn't want to disturb your mayoral duties." The coy response came from the former courser, as he silently stepped one foot out of the office.

"Oh, fucking c'mere, X," Hancock grumbled then he saved the document and turned the computer off for the night.

X6 slipped across the room to stand as close as he could face to face with the mayor, despite the several inch difference in their heights. 

Hancock held out a hand, hovering over X6's hip, and he asked, like he always did, "Can I touch you?"

X6's lips turned up ever so slightly at the corners, "Of course."

Grinning at that, Hancock placed his hands firmly on the synth's hips, and in response X6's hands found their usual place wrapped around the ghoul's waist. Hancock stood on the balls of his feet and hummed, "What about a kiss?"

"Hm, I'll have to think about it." X6 replied, his tone warmer than expected despite himself, and tilted his head as he leaned down to kiss the mayor.


	2. refuge from the rain (danse/preston garvey)

Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.

/

General Garvey and Colonel Danse walked along the dusty trail, laser weapons traded out for good old-fashioned bullet-shooting guns. The two had found a break from political duties, so a weekend in the wilderness full of camping and hunting ensued. They hadn't caught dinner before sickly green clouds covered the horizon, so they started the walk back to their cabin.

Garvey was laughing at a story about Rhys that Danse had just finished. His eyes crinkled at the corners, his face wrinkled and weathered beyond his young age, but Danse still found him very handsome.

Danse felt a blush creeping up his neck at the thought of finding his superior officer attractive. The bush felt suspiciously acidic, like a rad rain.

"Aw shit. Guess we're slower than the storm." Garvey smiled despite the greenish drops of rain plopping on and around them. He noticed the rain landing on Danse's face and took his cowboy-esque hat off, "Here, put this on."

"But, it's your hat." Danse frowned, not that he enjoyed rad storms, but the General shouldn't have to endure one for his benefit.

"I got the General's hat in my pack, it's one of those old hats that Hancock wears." He took the hat out and put it on. It was strange seeing Garvey in a different hat, but Danse felt comfortable wearing the other's hat as long as the General was safe from the rain.

By the time the two made it to the cabin, their clothes were soaked through with rad rain and their faces a little off color. Garvey laughed and took off the General's coat and hat and set them on the coat rack. Danse took the cowboy hat off his head then placed it on Garvey's, which only made him laugh more.

Garvey found a towel and turned to Danse, beginning to dry off his face and hair. Danse stood motionless, starstruck by the unexpected affection. He shook his head lightly, then grabbed a towel to reciprocate. Danse fumbled around with the towel before he found his hands unbuttoning Garvey's vest and shirt, "I.. Here, you need to get out your wet clothes. To, uh, prevent hypothermia."

"So do you, then." Garvey smiled then started to undress Danse as well. When they stood only in their underwear, out of breath and embarrassed, Danse leaned towards Garvey. He stopped himself to ask permission first, "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, of course," Garvey bit his lip nervously then leaned up to meet the other's lips. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, giddy and nervous. Danse led Garvey to his room, the master bedroom with the larger bed he had conceded to the General days earlier, and the two fell into the bed. Too nervous to go farther than kissing and too tired from to get out of bed, they crawled under the blanket and lazily kissed until they fell asleep.


	3. stairwell (deacon/maccready)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got a little too long and out of hand =-P

The last of the super mutants went down with a sickeningly satisfying pop of its head. Maccready was dragged along on some Railroad mission, Deacon claimed it would be a walk in the park. After scaling a skyscraper, the only conflict the two faced was a group of super mutants on a building top across the street that spotted them. Easy enough to handle with two sniper rifles, especially when the mutants only had a few pipe rifles and one hunting rifle between the group. 

Maccready huffed out a victorious breath, then turned to Deacon behind him. "Hey, gimme the thing," he realized Deacon wasn't there, "D, where are you?" 

"Over here." He heard a call from the stairwell. 

"Well, I need the thing. The Milly or whatever," Maccready huffed again, bringing up his rifle to look through the scope. 

"Okay, then, uh, get it," Deacon replied, his voice small and unsure. 

"Whatever, man," he shook his head as he slipped his rifle around to sit on his back and stood up. He cracked his neck, the bones popping loudly, then wandered over to the stairwell. 

Maccready saw Deacon sitting on one the stairs, the device next to him. His shoulders were tense as he rubbed his eyes, his glasses on his forehead. Maccready coughed once to get his attention, and Deacon looked back at him, quickly slipping his sunglasses back on but not before Maccready caught a quick glimpse of his reddened eyes, "Hey, Mac, here's the MILA." 

"Deacon, dude, what's wrong?" He tilted his head to the side, looking for any more obvious signs of distress. Deacon's hand shook slightly as he held the device, he grinned but the corners of his mouth twitched in the way Maccready knew meant he was having trouble holding his expression. 

"Nothing, let's just get this baby down and make back to Diamond City before the Bobrovs stop serving dinner." Deacon laughed and stood up, using his hand against the wall to steady himself. When the two stood on the stairs, Maccready a step ahead, Deacon was actually an inch or two shorter than Maccready. 

"Something's wrong, and if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll.." Maccready trailed off, not really having a threat. 

"You'll what? Kiss me or something?" Deacon tried to laugh and it broke off with something that sounded suspiciously like a sob. His hand still shook. 

"I might." His eyes narrowed, his hand slipping around Deacon's shaking wrist. His thumb brushed over his vein, a gentle reminder that Maccready was here for Deacon. 

"It's just a little upset stomach, probably something Tom fed me." Deacon's hand stopped shaking, if only a little bit. "Gimme a few minutes and I'll be fine." 

"Liar." 

"No, seriously, it's just a little-" Deacon was cut off when Maccready crashed their lips together. He was thankful he had one hand on the wall to stabilize them. Maccready's other hand snaked around Deacon's waist. 

When Maccready pulled back, he was out of breath and close enough to see Deacon's eyes through his glasses. He hummed in satisfaction when he saw how dazed Deacon was, "Okay, something's upsetting you. Probably not me? Hopefully not you." 

"Definitely not you." He laughed, more confident than before. 

"Okay, good, then what is it?" 

"To be honest," and that made Maccready groan, "it's the mission." 

"What about the mission? Walk in the park, like you said." He cocked his head to side as his hand absent-mindedly rubbed circles on Deacon's back. "Tall building with a good vantage point, dumb super mutants with crap guns." 

"Sounds easy on paper. Really should left it to Bullseye-" 

"-who's dealing with the Institute right now." 

"Uh huh, which is why we're on top of the tallest building in Boston." 

"It's not, but okay. Wait, are you afraid of heights? Because you're not afraid of super mutants." Maccready realized how stupid he was for not putting it together sooner. 

"Not afraid, reasonably uh, uncomfortable around. Like, who knows when this building will come crashing down. And snipers." He rambled defensively. The hand holding the device, being held by Maccready's, gestured with a mind of its own. 

"Dude, most fears in the wasteland are completely rational. Don't feel like you have to justify yourself like this," he attempted a reassuring smile, to some degree of success, "Here, so we're even: I have a crippling fear of feral ghouls. I'll cry like a baby when I see one." 

Deacon smiled, small but genuine, "Thanks, Mac. So, uh, can you put the MILA down for me?" 

"Yeah, totally."


	4. forbidden kiss (jowan/female surana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha you thought i abandoned this? well i abandoned writing fallout but i can write dragon age kisses too !

The apprentices ducked into a door- the servants quarters on the lowest floor of the tower. Quietly in their slippers, they found a wardrobe to hide in. Loud footsteps of Templars stirred the sleeping servants, but the two hiding apprentices and their stolen bottle of Blood of Andraste went unnoticed. 

Finally one of them, the human, spoke, "So, do you come here often?" 

The elf laughed softly and took the bottle of wine, "Yes, actually. I'm usually given chores as punishments." 

"And I'm struck copying manuscripts by hand," he complained, leaning further into the aprons and tried to ignore the press of the elf's body against his. These wardrobes weren't really meant to fit a slightly taller than average elf and perfectly average human man. 

"Would you rather clean the Templar latrines?" She asked after taking a long drink of wine then passing it back to her companion. 

"That copy of an encyclopedia of plants native to Neverra sounds very interesting suddenly." 

"Mm," she hummed then turned to look at the other. The height difference seemed inconsequential when her eyes were so commanding. 

"Do you want to.." He trailed off, but he still leaned down towards her. 

She hummed again in response then stood on her toes to close the gap between them. The angle was awkward, their noses bumping together, teeth clinking against each other. Still, her hand found its way into his hair, gripping tightly to move his head and improve the angle. The wine bottle still in hand, he found it awkward to place his hands, but he settled on around her waist while still holding onto the bottle like it was his lifeline. 

They broke apart after several moments then stared into each other's eyes for even longer. Eventually, the elf hummed and released his hair, "I believe the Templars retired, so we should as well." 

"Oh! Yes, of course. Can we-" He cut himself off with a quiet cough. 

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, Jowan," she said with narrowed eyes. "Good night." 

"Good night, Nirvana," he said with a smile.


	5. caught kissing (jowan/female surana. anders/karl thekla)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah so im apparently in a jowan/surana mood. bonus other mage4mage couple

"Shush, you're going to get us caught." 

"Only because you're being so rough." 

"You say that like you don't like it." 

"That's the problem, Nir, I do like it." 

Words, obviously meant to be whispered but hissed instead, in between obnoxiously loud kisses, signaled only one thing. Or rather, two things. The apprentices loudly fumbled around, almost knocking a book or two off a shelf, as the elven woman pushed the human man against the shelf. She quickly silenced anymore protests with another kiss. 

The dedication to attempting to remain quiet while being so not quiet was impressive, Anders had to admit. He successfully stifled his own laughter as the pair pulled apart once again to bicker briefly then resume kissing. Karl didn't seem to find the same entertainment out of it and coughed, quietly enough to not echo but loud enough to get the attention of the apprentices. 

"Shit," the elf hissed as she scrambled to detach herself from the other, "Fucking Void, Jowan." 

"This is your fault, too, that we got caught," he mumbled as he tried to smooth his robes. 

A mage light summoned by Anders revealed the mages to the apprentices, who both instantly deflated at the sight of mage robes. 

Still, the elf- Nir- was tense as she cocked her head and asked, "Now is the part where you blackmail us under threat of Templars, correct?" 

"No way! Why do you think we're here?" Anders did laugh a little too loudly this time. 

"Oh, well, our moods are completely ruined, so the library's all yours," she said as she took Jowan by the hand and began to lead him out of the library. 

She was stopped by Anders who grabbed her free hand and quietly told her, "Advice from a professional, argue during the day when the Templars are watching. Makes 'em think you can't stand each other and by the time you're sneaking around and having fun, you're tired of arguing. Win, win." 

With a thoughtful look and a hesitant smile, she nodded her thanks and departed, leaving the two Harrowed mages alone. Anders smiled wickedly and turned towards Karl, "We should pick where they left off."


	6. i missed you (alistair/surana/zevran)

Commander Surana sat at her desk, not fully paying attention to her paperwork or the story Sigrun was telling her fellow Wardens. Something about requests for more protection for farms and missing finger bones of a paragon. After a few minutes, the story was finished and Sigrun deflated with a satisfied huff. 

There was a knock at the door and seven voices called out a variant of "Come in!" at once. The door opened to reveal the Seneschal who looked at the large number of Wardens in the the Commander's office and sighed. "Your presence is requested, Surana. The other Wardens, as well." 

"Ah," the Commander hummed, "Well, let's go upset some nobles then." 

Surana and the others talked about nothing in particular during the short walk to the main hall. The fact that, except for Justice who was in full armor minus the helmet, they were all in common clothes made her mentally laugh. Nobles hated to see her in anything that wasn't her best robes and the Wardens in anything that wasn't Warden armor. 

When she opened the door to the main hall, the sight of familiar chainmail and drakescale armor made her heart leap. 

"Nirvana!" 

A large smile spread across her face at the sound a voice she hadn't heard in months. The shock kept her in place, her limbs felt like stones and her core felt empty but full of static. The warrior- her warrior- didn't mind as he rushed forward and scooped her in his arms. 

"Ow ow ow- armor, Ali, armor!" She scrambled to get out of his hold as her rogue approached the two, more like a cat than the warrior who ran up to her like an overexcited puppy. Carefully, she was set back on the ground but her warrior still had his arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Sorry, Nir- I just," he cut himself off by leaning down to kiss her. With a hum, she wrapped her hands around his neck. One hand found a place in his hair, which was longer than she remembered. An experimental tug brought a groan from him. Somewhere behind them, one of the Wardens coughed loudly. Embarrassed, he pulled away and laughed nervously, "I've missed you." 

"I've missed you, too," she let go of him to turn to her rogue, "And I've missed you." 

He smiled like a feline, slipping closer to her to peck a chaste kiss to lips, "Y yo a ti."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y yo a ti? isn't that the destiel love confession?


End file.
